


Alone

by MapleHere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, I may continue this eventually, M/M, but for now it's just this, no happy ending sadly, this is some good Hunk Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleHere/pseuds/MapleHere
Summary: Hunk takes in his surroundings and analyzes the situation to the best of his ability.  “I’m gonna die here,” he whispers to himself.  He shakes his head after another moment and clears his throat.  “No.  No, I’m not.  I am not going to die, alone on some stupid desert planet.  I’m gonna find Keith and Lance, and then I’m gonna fix up our Lions, and then we’re gonna go back to the Castle Ship, and we’re gonna have hot chocolate and watch that stupid lizard soap opera Keith likes so much,” he says firmly.  He nods once and looks down at his feet to take his next step before heading back to Yellow.Everything will be fine.





	Alone

When Hunk wakes up, everything is...off.  Yellow has gone dark, and all he hears in the comms is static.

He lifts his head and looks around, ignoring the pinch in his side that he knows has to be from his seat belt.  “Guys…?”  Silence.  “Hey, uh...Keith?  Lance?”  He coughs, his throat dry and voice hoarse, but no one responds.

He groans and nudges the dashboard with his foot, looking for any signs that Yellow may be functional.  Nothing.

He coughs again as his chest seems to constrict and grips the arms of his seat, preparing to stand.  “Hello?  Is anyone there?” he asks into the comms once more, but he’s not surprised to hear nothing back.

“What even  _ happened? _ ” he asks himself, looking at the mess Yellow’s cockpit has become.  He pulls his bayard from its port and looks at it briefly before clipping it to his belt.  Things must have gotten pretty dicey if he’d tried to use his bayard when only three Lions were on this mission.

He takes a moment to ensure the integrity of his suit before forcing the cockpit doors open and stepping into the lower part of the head where a ramp should open from the mouth.  It doesn’t.

Hunk raises an eyebrow at this, sliding down the slight slope and giving  _ one, two, three!  _ kicks to the door before it swings out and Hunk realizes that his Lion is sideways.  He forces his way out and drops to the surface of the planet he’s on, grateful for the low gravity as he lands with a grunt.

“Lance, Keith?  Are you there?” he asks softly, though it’s more to himself than anything else.  The static in his ears is buzzing almost too loud, and he’s all but ready to throw his helmet off because he feels like he’s suffocating anyway.  “Guys, this isn’t funny,” he rasps, coughing again as he slowly makes his way to the top of a nearby hill.  He stumbles and lands on all fours, gasping for breath though he’s hardly made it a hundred yards from Yellow.  He turns around to assess the damage to his companion.

“Holy Crow...guys, Yellow’s in pretty bad shape…” he coughs again and takes a seat, but the ground is hard and craggy.

“Man...I guess I really am alone…” he says softly, bringing one knee up and resting his arm across it.  “I hope they’re okay…”

He sighs and closes his eyes, leaning his head back so the green light of this planet’s star can warm his face.  His head hurts so bad.   _ Everything _ hurts.

“Coran?  Allura?  Pidge?  Shiro?” he asks dully.  “Anyone?”  Static.

He heaves another sigh and moves to stand after another few moments, reaching up to switch off the connection completely, but he decides to keep it open, just in case.

He caps the hill after what feels like another hour, but he knows can’t be more than fifteen minutes, and calls out to his teammates once more.  “Lance?  Keith?  Can you hear me now?”

Nothing.

He takes in his surroundings and analyzes the situation to the best of his ability.  “I’m gonna die here,” he whispers to himself.  He shakes his head after another moment and clears his throat.  “No.  No, I’m not.  I am  _ not _ going to die,  _ alone _ on some stupid desert planet.  I’m gonna find Keith and Lance, and then I’m gonna fix up our Lions, and then we’re gonna go back to the Castle Ship, and we’re gonna have hot chocolate and watch that stupid lizard soap opera Keith likes so much,” he says firmly.  He nods once and looks down at his feet to take his next step before heading back to Yellow.

Everything will be fine.

~*~

Everything is  _ not _ fine.  Hunk has tried, and tried, and  _ tried _ to boost his communication link, but it’s just  _ not working _ .  He’s running out of water, he hasn’t eaten since before they left for the mission, and frankly, he’s pretty sure he’s got a concussion.

He huffs at shakes his head once, but immediately regrets it as the throbbing intensifies.  “Fine, whatever, I’ll just work on getting Yellow running,” he grumbles to himself.

It takes a while, but Yellow eventually sits upright and opens up so that Hunk can get in and out of the cockpit with ease.  Once the atmospheric gauge is working and he realizes that the air is breathable, he removes his helmet.  The heat hits him in a wave and sucks the breath from his lungs, but he regains it shortly after.  The armor plates removed from his paladin getup, he finds himself much lighter now and his pace picks up slightly.

Not long after the Yellow Lion begins the self-repair process, a wormhole opens nearby and Blue and Green fly out. Hunk grabs the nearest shiny object and starts waving it, hoping to catch the attention of his fellow paladins.  Pidge seems to notice first and then Allura spots him; his waving becomes more frantic the closer the two of them get.

Allura is the first one on the surface, but Pidge greets Hunk in person before the princess has even exited Blue.  “Hunk, are you okay?  Where’s Lance?  And Keith?”

Hunk’s smile fades and falls as he studies the green paladin’s face.  “Wait, what do you mean?  You guys already picked them up, right?”

“We thought...your distress signal is the only one we ever got, we figured you’d all be together...”

“B-but you still, like, know where they’re at, right?  I mean, how-how hard can it be to track two sentient Lion robots?”  Hunk chuckles nervously, casting his gaze to the Altean now approaching them.

“Hunk...I’m sorry, but we can’t find them...their Lions seem to be disabled; they aren’t emitting any sort of frequencies at all…”

“Come on, you guys, they’ve...they’ve gotta be around here somewhere…!” Hunk tries desperately.  He can feel his chest tightening as tears gather in his eyes.

“We can’t look for them right now, Hunk; the wormhole won’t stay open long enough...I’m sorry…we’re gonna have to come back later...” Pidge says, placing a hand on Hunk’s gently.

The boy deflates, and his mood shift is reflected in Yellow as well as the Lion sinks closer to the ground.

Though he can hear his Lion’s soothing “voice” in the back of his mind, Hunk has never felt so alone.


End file.
